How Blue
by Katpawprint
Summary: After the Blue Harvest the Queen goes missing. However, when Fairy Mary finds the Queen, boy is she in for a suprise. Is there really more to Queen Clarion that meets the eyes?


Fairy Mary was just about done with her work for the day and was going to treat herself to a hot cup of tea when she got home; when she was stopped by another fairy with blond hair.

"Fairy Mary, I have been trying to find Queen Clarion, I have to talk with her about some ideas that I have to help the snowflake fairies make their snowflakes, but I haven't seen her anywhere."

"Tinkerbell," Fairy Mary began, "Have you tried setting an appointment with her? Being the queen, she has so much work to do. Why, sometimes I haven't seen her for weeks on end."

"I've tried that, but whenever I get there all they say is that she's too busy to see anyone today." Tinkerbell exclaimed. "In fact I haven't seen her since the blue harvest moon celebration."

"Lesson Tinkerbell, you need to settle down and rest. It has been a long day. Maybe tomorrow you can try again. Now go."

Fairy Mary watched Tinkerbell fly home and decided that the tea will have to wait until later. 'In fact Tinkerbell was right.' Fairy Mary thought 'No one had seen the Queen since the celebration.' That was when Fairy Mary changed her course from home to the pixie dust tree.

When she got there, Fairy Mary didn't even have to talk to the guards that where outside. Whenever they could, Queen Clarion would send a letter to Fairy Mary asking her if she could join her for tea. Sometimes, when Fairy Mary got to the tree she didn't have to show the letter to the guards at all. This was one of those times, except for the fact that she didn't have a letter.

"I have been invited by the Queen to share some tea with her." Fairy Mary lied. "I even have my letter right here." She pretended to look for the letter in her pocket.

"No need Fairy Mary, we understand. You don't have to show us the letter. Please go right on in." said the guard.

Fairy Mary said her thanks and flew on by. One of the things she hated to do was lie; however, this was one of those times when it was necessary to do so. She had to find out what was up with the Queen.

One of the first places to look was Queen Clarion's library. The Queen always loved being there. It was a nice and quiet place to have tea and to do her work. However, when Fairy Mary got there her majesty was nowhere to be seen. After the library Fairy Mary tried the queens chambers, the study, even the kitchen. Queen Clarion wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Now where can she be?" she asked herself, "I had checked all the places a Queen should be…" Then it hit her, "The Queen's secret garden, of course! Why didn't I think of it earlier?"

So she flew off to the garden. Being a very close friend to the Queen, only Fairy Mary and a few others actually know about the secret garden. The garden was not that far from the pixie dust tree; In fact the garden was so close that if anyone knew where it was they would have thought that they were blind not to see it.

Fairy Mary herself had only been in the Queen's garden a few times, however, every time she went there she could always feel the stress of a hard day's work melt away. There was just something about the garden that was magical. When one would enter the Queen's garden they would see all the different varieties of flowers; every color, shapes, and sizes. No wonder why the Queen loved it here so much.

As soon as Fairy Mary entered the garden she started searching for the golden glow of Queen Clarion. That was when she saw movement in some bushes nearby. As she looked into the bushes she gasped. Fairy Mary gasped because the figure before her was the Queen herself; however, instead of having her normal golden glow, Queen Clarion was glowing blue!

"Oh my good heavens." Fairy Mary said quite a bit too loudly.

"Fairy Mary," Queen Clarion exclaimed jumping up from her seat "what are you doing here?"

"I would say the same thing you." Fairy Mary said flying closer to the Queen "What happened to you? I mean look you, you're not wearing your crown, your hair is down, and you're… you're blue. What's the matter, are you sick? Because others can help you and…"

"Fairy Mary settle down. Everything is alright." Clarion said grabbing onto her friends hand. "This is just normal for me to be like this."

"I wouldn't say normal; I have never seen you like this before." Fairy Mary exclaimed.

Queen Clarion sighed. "Fairy Mary, can you keep a secret?"  
>"Why yes anything for you."<p>

Clarion turned her back on Fairy Mary for a second before saying, "What I'm going to tell you is something not even the Ministers know about. The only reason why I'm telling you is because you are my good friend and I trust you."

"As you and all the other fairies know, I am one of the oldest fairies here. Also, with the responsibility of being the queen, it has led me to knowing so much about pixie dust. You can say that the tree and I share a bond almost as deep as its roots." the Queen looked up to the tree for a few moments before continuing. "Almost as if we are connected."

"So your saying that... that you and the tree are one?" Fairy Mary asked.

"Kind of," the Queen said looking back at her friend, "Its more of the fact that the tree and I have a piece of each other inside us."

"Thus you being blue." replied Fairy Mary. "Just as the tree needed the blue pixie dust so did you."

"Exactly." Queen Clarion said calmly "Now, you must understand that you can tell no one about this."

"Yes," Fairy Mary said "I understand completely Your Highness."

Then just as the sun started to set, Queen Clarion looked to the sky and in a blink of the eye, she turned from blue to her normal golden glow. Fairyght Mary was shocked of how fast the Queen had went from blue to gold.

"Well now." Queen Clarion said as she started to put her hair back up into a bun. "Shall we retreat back to the library for tea?"

"That would be lovely." said Fairy Mary.

As they both flew off towards the Pixie Dust Tree, Fairy Mary thought to herself. 'Wow, even though I am a close friend to the Queen, I can't believe how much she trusts me. There are things that only Queen Clarion knows. I guess that being the Queen can be a burden and blessing. But there is one thing for sure, I would have no other Queen other than Queen Clarion.'

With the end of that thought Fairy Mary followed her friend off to spend tea time with her.


End file.
